deadasnightfandomcom-20200214-history
James Shadel
James Shadel James Shadel is one of the main characters in Dead as Night RPG on wizard 101 central. He is seen as a friendly and sometimes unaware eighteen year old. James has a difficult past but is often still nice and friendly. He is normally making friends and enjoying himself but has a dark side when his friends or himself are threatened. James lives in a apartment in Deadgrove City. Appearance James is known for the smile on his face. He is almost never seen without a smile. When he is wearing another expression I would suggest running. He has light brown hair with red highlights. This is odd considering that his mother has white angel like hair and his dad had dark black vampire hair. He is tall and muscular from his years on the run as a kid. His skin is pale due to his vampire part of him and his eyes are naturally green. Some say that James is attractive but he normally doesn't believe that he is. In his vampire and angel form he has gray and purple wings. They are larger then most angels due to being a archangel type. His halo is dark black unlike other angel halos. When he uses his crown the halo glows and produces small purple flames. Like archangels his eyes glow. Instead of glowing white like other archangels, they glow purple instead. His fangs are smaller then other vampires due to his angel part of him. He has a natural glow to him and many find him attractive due to his angel part. Backstory Family and Friends James has family and friends all over the world. His mother was once the queen of all angels. Because of this he is friends with many different angels and is destined to be the king of angels when he turns twenty. His Uncle Leo Shadel became the current king of angels until his birthday. He is related to almost all royal angels. James is a very friendly guy and makes friends easily. Sadly, some people find his odd for believing in magic and monsters. Powers Vampire Powers Since James is a vampire he has the normal vampire abilities. This allows him to have super stenght, speed, and smell. His abilites also makes his smart and cunning and resistant to colder weather. He can eat normal food due to being part angel but blood gives him a power boost. He is also working on trying to learn about the royal vampires seceret powers. His angel abilities are highly effected and sometimes amplified by his vampire powers. Angel Powers James comes from a long line of angels in his family. Being a angel gives him the ability to manipulate and change light to his advantage. Through this he can create beams of light to burn or blind enemies. Through this he can create and manipulate fire slightly. He also has wings made of light to move and fly at high speeds. His wings and light beams are purple or black due to his vampire influence. He also had other abilites other angels due not have due to being a prince. 'Archangel ' James is whats know as a archangel. This is due to him being a part of the royal family and the future king of angels. This is symbolized by his halo and the half crown that is worn with it. His halo is black unlike the rest of his family. This is due to vampire influence.Other angels have halos but the archangels have brighter glowing halos. Arch angel halos also can send out distress signals. Archangels have rare abilites that are unseen in other angels. This includes turning invisible, releasing waves of light energy, and creating small protective shields. He also has a half crown that acts as a angel communicator. Due to the extra amount of angel energy inside of him his eyes glow. This glow is purple due to vampire influence.Due to his title he is also able to visit the angel city of Lux on the Italian countryside. Category:Personality